


Tan Skin and Pink Lips, and Damn, Keith is So Far Gone

by BlackDeviouseRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bottom Lance, Bruises, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking with clothes on, I'm Sorry, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Top Keith, damn i'm bad at titles, i tried???, lance would absolutely have a praise kink don't you fucking judge me, messy sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDeviouseRose/pseuds/BlackDeviouseRose
Summary: They’ve been at this for a while now, been giving subtle glances and fleeting touches all day, grinding and touching and whimpering for hours. They came together so easily, so right, and Keith often finds his breath being stolen away at the sight of Lance’s long legs, his dark eyes, his cocky smirk. 
 
  He loves Lance.
 
And Lance, with his loud personality, his carefully soft skin, his easy smile, knows this. Knows just how to make Keith come undone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about lance, okay

 

“Lance,” he murmurs, mouthing along the shell of his ear, hands roaming the flat expanse of his stomach, “won’t you be good for me?”

Lance whimpers, eyes fluttering, body shuddering, and arches into his hands, arms coming up to wrap around his neck loosely.

Keith smiles, leans forward to press a small kiss to the corner of Lances mouth, and revels in the small breathy moans escaping Lance’s lips. Let’s his hands pet up Lances body, towards his chest, and back down.

He was always so pretty like this, so good. He knew when to lie back and just take what’s given to him, knows how to hood his eyes just right, arch and twist his body in the most perfect of ways.

He bites Lance’s neck, leaving little bruises and marks in the skin, and spreads Lance’s legs to settle between them properly. Lance moans, tries to grind against Keith’s lap, and he lets out a breathy laugh.

“Not yet,” he tells him, thumb flicking a dark nipple.

Lance tugs at his shirt with loose fingers, an angry crease in his brow – obviously wanting to move _something_ along – but Keith pushes his hands away firmly.

They’ve been at this for a while now, been giving subtle glances and fleeting touches all day, grinding and touching and whimpering for hours.

They came together so easily, so right, and Keith often finds his breath being stolen away at the sight of Lance’s long legs, his dark eyes, his cocky smirk.

_He loves Lance._

And Lance, with his loud personality, his carefully soft skin, his easy smile, knows this. Knows just how to make Keith come undone.

“Keith,” he keens, tipping his head back to put his bites on display, holding his legs spread wide, “Keith, what are you waiting for?”

He’s begging, Keith knows, trying to use what he knows Keith loves against him, and Keith takes a moment to simply revel in it – in the fact that Lance would go so far for _him._

Nevertheless, he doesn’t respond, just leans back to take all of Lance in, his Lance, spread out on their bed with his shirt racked up, his lewdly short-shorts that he got from some alien supermarket unzipped.

He lets his palm settle there, palming Lances cock with heavy pets and watches Lance twist and writhe with hooded eyes.

He was sweating, they both were, his brow creased and his skin trembling with the force of his pleasure.

_‘It’s too much,’_ Lance had told him earlier, hours ago, as Keith had pushed him down and roamed every bit of his tan body, _‘just touch me already, please,’_

And Keith had smirked and pulled away, watching Lance reach for him, tears dusting his pretty-pretty eyes.

It was obvious now, just how undone Lance was, just how desperate. Back an endless arch; hands twisting around the sheets, eyes pulled shut, mouth panting. He was so, so pretty.

He grinds his hips against Lance, suddenly, just to watch him strain and whimper, pants Lance’s name.

“Lance,” he can’t help himself, “Lance, you’re so pretty, so good.”

Lance cries out, grinding up towards Keith’s hips and looks up at him with blown wide eyes. He reaches between them, pulls Keith’s zipper, and reaches for his cock.

Keith can do nothing more than watch, stomach lurching with pleasure, and grind harder.

“You’re so hard,” he hears Lance mutter, watches him pull his cock out and shudders as he strokes it.

Keith pushes his hands away, panting hard, and Lance allows him with a small whimper. He leans back, grabs Lance’s legs, and pushes them together until he has a nook of tan skin to fuck into.

Lance is watching him, dick straining against his shorts, and twitches when Keith puts his dick between his thighs.

He reaches forward, pets Lance’s hair back, and presses a kiss to his mouth.

“Okay?” he asks, twining his fingers around Lances.

“Okay,” Lance replies, against his lips, and lies back against the bed fully.

He loves Lance’s legs, loves how long and tan they are, how they wrap around his hips perfectly, how they give to his hands so easily, so supple. Lance takes such careful care of his skin, makes sure it’s always free of blemishes, always soft to the touch, and Keith loves him for it – even if he had found it annoying at first.

He starts with gentle thrusts, just pushing his dick against Lance’s thighs, the edge of soft material, and Lance clutches his fingers tightly, watches him with a flushed face, hooded eyes. He squeezes his thighs tighter, long legs hanging over Keith’s shoulders and he moans.

It’s hot, stifling, and wet – skin soaked through with sweat, drool escaping his lips, and Keith isn’t sure how they made it this far. It’s too much and not enough, Lance so pliant under him, letting him do as he pleases, and he knows with how wound up he is, with how he’s been anticipating this all day, he won’t last long.

Even still, he reaches between them, pulls out Lance’s dick and lets his gloved fingers slide over it, messy and hot. Lance moans, high and loud, and thrusts his hips upwards, thighs tightening around Keith’s dick, like a vice.

They’re both moaning and drooling, precum staining white against Lance’s dark skin, and he slots himself so that with every thrust he’s riding against Lance’s dick, his balls, just right. Lance arches back, free hand coming up to scrape along Keith’s back, and clutches his fingers tightly.

Keith lets his hand roam, lets it twist nipples, slide over a flat stomach, caress dark thighs – watches Lance shudder and whine into every touch, loving the feel of his gloves, and listens to the little Spanish curses falling from his pretty, pink lips.

“Later,” Keith murmurs, into Lance’s ear – so close – “later I’m going to tie you up,”

Lance sobs at his words, crystal tears staining his cheeks, and thrusts his hips.

“I’m going to tie you up,” he continues, promises, “and I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Lance opens his eyes, looks up at him, and his mouth pants around drool, body pushed back with every harsh thrust.

“I’ll fuck you so hard you can do nothing but choke my name,” Lance curls into himself, toes arching, “and I’ll make sure you come on nothing more than my words and my cock.”

Keith can feel an edge approaching, his stomach pulling in on itself, his dick twitching and crying, and he knows he needs to make this fast.

“And, when I’m done,” he says, “when you’re all fucked out and exhausted,”

He leans forward to mutter these words into Lance’s ear, forces him to listen, and he can feel how tense Lance’s body is, on the very edge-

“I’ll fuck you all over again.”

Lance freezes, arches his back again, toes clawing desperately at the air, head thrown to the side as he cums all over himself, leaving behind a sticky white mess on his stomach, his chest, his thighs. He’s so messy and pretty and undone, his lips pulled open with pants and mewls, his free hand clutching Keith’s shoulders desperately. His hair is a mess, his skin littered with bites and bruises of all sorts, and he can hardly keep his eyes open – and Keith, watching all of this, watching what he did to Lance, can hardly take it.

He fucks hard and fast into Lance’s thighs, pulls them tight, and smears his hand onto the mess on Lance’s stomach. Lance lets him, lays back – all pliant and loose, relaxed with his orgasm – tears dusting his cheeks, and Keith wishes he could take a picture.

“G-Good boy,” Keith manages to force out, drool escaping his lips, because he loves this, really, _really_ loves giving Lance this.

Lance is soft and pliant under him, spent, but he still shudders at his words, and watches Keith closely.

No one saw Lance like this, saw how much Lance loves to be dominated and pushed around, how much he loves acting like a domesticated toy, and it makes Keith’s skin burn scalding hot.

He pushes forward, grabs Lances hips to pull towards him, and comes just like that – with Lance watching him, with his eyes blown wide, scratches on his back and his heart in his throat, because wow, _wow does he love Lance._

His cum splatters against Lances thighs, stark against his beautifully tan skin, across his stomach – some even manages to hit his face, and fuck, Lance looks good covered in white – and Keith spends a few moments weakly thrusting against it all. Lance is panting, coming down from his high, and Keith reaches forward to pull his lips against his with a messy groan.

“S-so,” Lance says when he pulls back, voice shaky and weak and raspy, and Keith takes a brief moment of pride that he can do such a thing to someone as beautiful as Lance, “mullet-man, when are you going to pull through on that promise you made?”

Keith blinks, thinking back, and grins when he catches onto Lances words.

He leans forward, bites Lance’s neck, and tugs at Lances shorts, “how about now? Would you like that?” he mutters.

Lance whimpers, the sound going straight to Keith’s heart, and nods-

“Yes, please,”

**Author's Note:**

> ayy, talk klance to me on tumblr
> 
> dev-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
